Taking Matters
If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. In other words, there comes a time in a story when the villain decides enough is enough and it is time for him to take matters into his own hands and carry out his evil plan himself. This usually happens under these circumstances: *The villain is running out of time and/or reaching his/her deadline. *His minions fail to carry out his plans. *His army is defeated in battle. *He discovers an opportunity. *The villain's plans (usually constantly) fail. *The villain reaches his breaking point. This can lead to a villainous breakdown, crossing the Moral Event Horizon, and/or the final showdown with the hero. Examples *Queen Narissa decides to poison Giselle herself after Nathaniel fails to carry out her plan. *After Ronan the Accuser is defeated and his plans fail, Thanos decides to obtain the Infinity Stones himself. *Thrax takes matters into his own hands when his deadline is approaching to kill Frank. *The Wicked Queen decides to take matters into her own hands and kill Snow White herself when the Huntsman defies her and brings back the heart of a pig instead as she goes to the Dwarfs' cottage, disguised as a witch-like peddler. *After realizing that Cady Heron gave her a weight loss bar, Regina George decides to get her revenge and turn the school against each other herself. *Ursula takes matters into her own hands and prevent Ariel's romance with the human prince Eric when the third day - the day Ariel has to kiss Eric - approaches. * Governor Ratcliffe makes his decision to kill Chief Powhatan himself when the colonists defy him. *After noticing that Ofelia has made off with his newborn son, Captain Vidal decides to go after the girl and kill her himself. *After his henchmen are overpowered by Gutsy and his force, General von Talon decides to go after Valiant himself. *After Chris Bradford and Xever have failed to eliminate the Turtles, Shredder announces that he will deal with them himself. *Nigel: Upon seeing that the marmosets failed to capture Blu and Jewel (and got the living tar beaten out of them), Nigel decides to take matters into his own wings and find and retrieve the macaws himself. *After the dark forces failed to kill Anya while she's on her way to Paris. Rasputin decided to kill her himself in person. Quotes Gallery Images NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only The Queen drinking a magic potion.png|The Wicked Queen deciding to take matters into her own hands as she drinks a potion to transform herself into a hideous Witch. thanos_decision.png|Thanos taking matters into his own hands and find the Infinity Stones on his own. ursula_choice.png|Ursula deciding to carry out her plan herself. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-7565.jpg|Thrax leaving his remaining thugs to die in an explosion as he leaves to carry off his plan to kill Frank on his own. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7187.jpg|Nigel deciding to take matters into his own wings and track down and capture Blu and Jewel himself after the marmosets fail to do so. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6320.jpg|Rasputin deciding to kill Anastasia in person after his two attempts failed. Videos Evil Queen's Revenge (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)|The Evil Queen transforming herself into a hideous Witch to destroy Snow White herself Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events